Lust and Rememberance
by xSweetFireStarsx
Summary: Jack and Kim are inseparable he would do anything for her. But Arthur comes back and pushes Jack over the edge,he makes a big mistake and Rudy is forced to send him to The Resistance. He comes back with no memory and Kim is told to do the unthinkable.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So I'm coming out with 2 new Kickin' It stories. This is one of **

**them. Hope you like it! It's serious but also funny. I don't like when **

**they're serious all the time considering the fact that 9 out of 10 times **

**I'm not that serious. But anyway, here's the story. **

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I looked down towards the dark, cold cement floor to see my packed bags. I waited

for hours, and no one was coming. But that wasn't my worries. I had put them all

aside for the day because I was going home. After four years of being in the

Resistance, I was coming home. I couldn't help but to think back to what I felt

every day.

Pain.

Sadness.

Loss of hope.

I would spend the day trying to remember, but every night I would fail. I forced

myself to try even though I knew it wasn't going to work. But I knew I needed to

get my memory back so I could remember what life used to be like outside of these

gray walls. The sun would shine through the tiny window and an image of blond

hair would flash through my mind, I would try to get a grasp of it but my head

would start to hurt because I tried to long and too hard. I would have to face facts

sooner or later.

I sighed and lied back down on my small white bunk.

_No one was coming. If I don't remember them, why should they remember me?_

Before I dozed off, there was a knock on my door. Before I opened my mouth to

welcome them in, they already entered. It shaped a dark, round silhouette. I then

knew it was the leader of the Resistance. He smiled as I stood before him, a smile

that said 'I-can-do-anything-and-get-away-with-it' and he has. I flinched but kept

my ground.

"What do you want?" he laughed a snarky laugh as I kept a straight face.

"Jackson be nice. You have a visitor." My eyes bulged out.

"I do?" he didn't answer; he only stepped backwards and walked away revealing a

girl, her blonde hair flashed in the dim light. She gave a small, nervous smile and

spoke softly.

"Hi Jack."

**Jack's P.O.V.**

**Four Years Earlier… **

"Jack, we're going to be late!" I heard a voice yell outside my front door. I opened

the door to reveal Kim standing straight with her arms crossed, clearly annoyed. I

couldn't help but smile.

"Alright alright. Just hop on my skateboard and we can both ride to school." Her

face paled as she looked down at the skateboard in my arm.

"I don't think we have time for lessons." She said shaking her head. I smiled.

"It'll get us there faster and on time." I put the skateboard on the gravel road and

pointed to it, indicating that it was time for her to get on.

"I'm not getting on that thing. It's an accident on wheels." I shook my head and

laughed.

"Kim we went over this. If haven't died yet, there's a possibility you won't."

"Possibility?" I could see she was ready to run.

"I'm kidding. Come on, you know that I won't let you fall." She didn't answer; she

only looked at the ground.

"You do know that right?" she looked at me, filling her blue eyes into my brown

ones.

"Yes but-" I held up my hand.

"No buts. Just get on, we're already late." She still looked uneasy as she stepped

onto the board. But, unfortunately for her, the board slipped right out under her. At

the last second I caught her. She wobbled and swayed before she finally got her

feet leveled. I saw her smile but as soon as she caught me staring, she quickly

replaced it with a determined look.

_Typical Kim._

Once she was steadily on the skateboard, I put my arm around her and guided her

slowly down the street. I tried not to blush with being so close to Kim, but I

couldn't seem to help it. Luckily, she was facing forward and the thing that she

could of me were my hands that we protectively around her waist.

When she had gotten used to the movement of the skateboard I gently eased on

making us go faster, which caused Kim's golden hair to get in my face, but

strangely enough, I didn't mind.

_I don't like her. She's like a… a… a sister to me. Nothing else. She couldn't be _

_anything else. She didn't want to be anything else as far as I know. Sure she smiles _

_and blushes when we're together but that doesn't me that-_

"Jack? Jack!" Kim yelled in my ear, both distracting my thoughts and almost

making us crash.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking her over for cuts and bruises. She only smiled

and giggled.

"Nothing. I'm just having a good time. I didn't want to admit it, but you were

right, this isn't all bad." I returned the smile but mine was filled with gratitude.

"You should _really_ start having some faith in me." She tucked a strand of air

behind her ear before responding.

"I know. I know." She turned her head to give me one of the most earnest smiles

and I couldn't hide my blush.

I wondered if I make her feel the same way-

_About our friendship ofcourse._

_Because that's all we have now, it's all we need. _

**A/N K. well that was the first chapter, and I plan on this story being **

**long, so review and tell me what you think, but remember it's only **

**the first chapter so only so much detail is going to be in here. **

**-JAY**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ****IMPORATNT INFO:**

**This story is both one-shots and multi-chapter. The first few **

**chapters are going to be one-shots to show how Jack and Kim **

**get closer and how strong their friendship is, then later on it'll **

**really start to connect when Arthur comes in, which is **

**probably like the 5****th**** chapter maybe. But the one-shots are still **

**kind of connected in a way. Don't worry, this story will have it **

**All. Drama. Suspense. Action. Hurt/comfort. Humor. The test **

**of their friendship. And when here's a secret. Jack DOES get **

**his memory back, but Kim and Jack go through a lot before he **

**does.**

**Jack's P.O.V.**

"What does that one look like?" Kim asked me as she pointed to the sky.

School had ended today, and Kim and I spent the first day of summer lying

in the grass, under a tree, and identifying the shapes of clouds that floated

by.

I squinted my eyes to get a better perspective.

"It looks like a rabbit to me." A smile broke out on her face as she turned to

face me.

"Jack it's clearly in the shape of a kite." I shook my head.

"Nope it's a bunny."

"Kite."

"Bunny."

"Kite."

"Bunny."

"Jack-"

"Kim."

Her face hardened as she propped herself up on her elbows. I could only

smile. I knew it was a kite, but annoying Kim was too fun.

"Why do you always doubt me?" I tried to speak but all I could do is laugh.

"See? Now your laughing." She said as she got serious. I placed my hand on

her arm gently.

"Kim, I was just playing around. Just chill, okay?" I keep forgetting how

easily Kim gets angry. I saw that I was on thin ice, so I thought it would be

best to change the subject. I cleared my throat and began to speak.

"So, uh Kim can I ask you a question?" she nodded her head, causing her

golden blonde hair to fall to her face.

"Why do you consider me as your best friend?" she snorted.

"Why do you ask?" I shrugged my shoulders as I leaned up against the tree.

"Don't I have the right to ask my best friend why I'm her best friend?" my

words came out jumbled as I got nervous, she looked confused.

"Huh?" I shook my head.

"Forget it. You don't have to answer."

"No. I want to." she said as she also leaned up against the tree. I noticed that

even though we were completely covered in shade, her hair still found a way

to shine in the sun. I smiled and couldn't help but stare.

_Focus Jack._ I told myself as Kim started to talk.

"Well I consider you my best friend because even I just met you this year, I

feel really close to you," she gave a short laugh and continued, but not

looking me in the eye.

"It's weird because none of my girl-friends understands me as much as you

do. I just feel so comfortable around you," butterflies began to brew in my

stomach as she smiled.

"But every day I'm always afraid that I'm going to lose you as my best

friend." Her smile faded as she finished.

"But you're not going to lose me. I've been moving around since I was 7 but

my mom promised that this would be the last time that we moved. I mean I

should believe since it's been a whole school year since I moved, that's a

first for me, but I still worried because-." I noticed I was rambling on and

stopped immediately. She laughed as my cheeks grew red from

embarrassment.

"Jack, that's not the reason why I'm afraid to lose you." I sighed in relief.

"Then what is it?"

"It's just all those girls at school." She looked at me expecting an answer. I

wasn't catching on.

"What about them?"

"They're just always around you and sometimes when I see you hanging out

with them I think you'll go for of them and leave me behind. Trust me, I'm

not the jealous type, but you just mean a lot to me as a friend."

"_as a friend" _seemed to be the only thing I heard. I cringed at the words.

But I knew this was more important.

"Kim you know that's never going to happen. Yeah sure, I talk and hang it

with them, but that doesn't mean you come last. You're always first in my

book. No one will ever replace you. Never forget that." I reassured her at my

best ability and she smiled at my response, making everything worth it. Her

face changed as she began to think again.

"So did you have other best-girl friends like me back home in New York?"

I shook my head.

"No. Not really, just guy friends." _And a few girlfriends, but she didn't need _

_to know that._

She smiled a full smile and hugged me tight. I didn't hesitate a second to

return it.

"Jack you're the best!"

"Yeah and don't you forget it." we laughed in unison as we leaned back to

look at the sky once more.

"Look there's beach ball."

"It's a heart."

"No it's clearly a-"

"Jack." She had all the warning signals in her tone of voice.

"Alright alright. Heart it is."

**A/N I liked this chapter :), but any way's tell me what you **

**think. Good? Bad? Like it? Loved it? REVIEW! **

**I got this idea from a conversation I had with my best friend a **

**while back. And besides, I've always wanted a guy-best friend **

**:(**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Alright I'm using the idea of Pugluver64 incorporated **

**with my own. VOTE on my profile, and I hope you guys like **

**this chapter, took me forever just to write this. And guess **

**what? Yeah that's right. I have a guy best friend now he's **

**so nice to have around, but he's moving to Albany… *Sigh***

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I tossed and turned for what seemed to be the millionth time tonight. The

cold, hard feeling of my bed didn't help my frantic feelings either. I slipped

in and out of my sleep, out the dream that I have the nights the medicine

they give me wear off. It's the never the same scenery, never the same plot,

never the same setting, but always the same blonde hair that whips through

my sub-conscience. I can never catch hold of it for more than five minutes.

It was the only thing keeping me attached to my memory, the only thing that

made me want to know more. I felt that even though I don't know what it is,

it was too important to give just a passing glance. I couldn't shake the

feeling that it's more than just a dream.

Maybe a distant memory?

Maybe I actually had a life outside of this dark cell of disappointment?

I looked out the small window above my bed; I looked out towards the moon

as the feeling of not knowing anything seeped into my soul. Life seemed to

empty and I knew I needed more. I knew nothing, and that's how the leaders

of the Resistance wanted to keep it. The only thing they allowed me to know

was my name.

My name. Maybe that's the ticket out of here.

My name.

Jackson Dare Anderson.

I held on to it as I slipped back into bed.

Jackson Dare Anderson.

The only thing left in my now vacant memory bank. The one thing I'm left

with.

Jackson Dare Anderson.

**Four Years Earlier…**

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Kim and I had just finished sparring, and it came out as a draw, as usual. We

both sat on the mat and leaned against the lockers, gasping for air into our

breathless lungs. I sipped at our water bottles as Rudy announced that class

had ended.

"Okay guys you did great today, hit the showers and pack up." He turned to

me and Kim. "Especially you two." We both laughed as he walked into his

office. As soon as he shut the door, I rose up from the mat and held a hand

out for Kim. Fifth teen minutes later I was standing outside, hair damp,

waiting for her to finish in the girl's locker room. When she finally did come

out, she looked at bit startled to see that I was still here.

"You waited for me?"

I nodded my head while she walked over to her locker and packed her gi and

duffle bag inside.

"Any special reason as to why?" she asked, I could tell she was smiling even

though her back was facing me.

"Yeah, I was going to ask you if you wanted to come over today," she

looked at me expectantly.

"To, you know, work on that new move Rudy showed us." I added quickly.

"Okay, sure."

We walked out of the dojo and headed down the street towards my block.

Since we were nowhere near my house, I decided to start a conversation.

"So Kimberly Anne Crawford what's up?"

"Nothing, and don't call me by my full name. I hate it."

"You hate your name?" she nodded her head as she fixed the strap of the bag

that hung off her shoulder.

"Why?"

"Because it doesn't fit my personality at all. Usually when you think of the

name Kimberly Anne, you think of sweet, kind, and a weak girly girl who

always gets her way by depending on people," She turned to me and pointed

to herself.

"I am the total opposite, besides what's your full name?"

I took a deep breath in and asserted myself to give my name the full

importance and respect it required.

"Jackson Dare Anderson."

"Hm, sounds important," I smiled at the fact that she had noticed.

"I know you got your last name from your mom and your first name from

your dad, but where did you get your middle name from?"

"From my great-grandfather. It wasn't an actual name; it was name that was

given to him from his actions. He had fought in a war that was held in

Russia and after all his men were taken down, he went against orders and

went out and took down half of the Russian army using karate, causing them

to lose the war. After this they gave him the name Dare." She stared at me

with astonishment. She smiled after a while.

"I like that."

"Like what?"

"That name. Jackson Dare Anderson. Makes you sound ever cooler."

"So you thought I was cool before?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"What no! Well- maybe. Karate –wise I mean!" she kept on stuttering,

which made me laugh. I took her by her shoulders and shook her.

"Kim it's okay, we're here." I said as her blush appeared.

"Oh right," she fixed herself and raised her shoulders.

"I knew that." she left me laughing as she walked ahead and up to the porch

of my house. I thought to myself as I watched her walk.

_Hopefully, I don't begin to like her. _

**A/N Well thats it! Tell me what ya think, comments, reviews, **

**questions etc. especially questions because I know this story **

**might seem confusing at first so I want to just clear everything **

**up. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Jack's P.O.V.**

"Okay Kim, give it one more shot." I sat, cross-legged as I watched Kim do another front aerial for her cheerleading contest this weekend. We came in early at the dojo after Rudy had entered his office to have a meeting so that Kim would have enough space to practice before everyone else showed up for class.

"You almost got it." I smiled at her with reassurance. She gave a nod as she pushed some loose hair back into her messy bun.

She walked to the end of the blue mat and stood in her starting stance. She ran, jumped, and pushed off with her right leg, went high into the air, then came landing down in front of me.

Breathless after her fourth try, she came over and sat next to me as she emptied her water bottle with one long gulp. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she turned to look at me.

"How'd I do that time?" I smiled and put thumbs up.

"Perfect, you'll definitely win that contest." She beamed at me.

"Thanks." She said as a light blonde strand escaped and glided down to touch her shoulder. I stopped her hand before she could get the chance to tuck it back.

"What?" I looked at her, then back at her hair.

"Leave it, I like your hair when it's messy like that." She shook her head and smiled and I let go of her hand.

"You're weird." I shrugged my shoulders and laughed as I got up and walked on over to the mat.

"Maybe. But there's something I want to show you before class starts." I saw her eyes light up before she answered.

"Sure. What-" I stopped as I heard as strange noise outside.

"Wait. Kim do you hear that? It sounds like-"

"JERRY, EDDIE, AND MILTON!" Kim yelled, looking out towards the door in shock and pure anger. She ran outside and I wasn't too far behind her. But I stopped when I saw where the sound was coming from. Milton and Eddie were sprawled out on the floor, barely conscious. The first thought then entered my head. _They were attacked. But by who? Where's Jerry? _

I didn't have to wait long for my questions to be answered. Jerry was far off, but was now running towards the dojo but didn't get far because his attackers had cornered him, ready to do the same as they did to Milton and Eddie. Anger only boiled up inside of me as I watched who the attackers were: Arthur and his two goon friends.

Since Kim was already helping Milton and Eddie, I set off to get rid of these dirt bags. Arthur was in front about to make the first hit and his two friends trailed off behind him. _It's best to take them out one by one from the back; Arthur will never see me coming that way. _

I rolled up my sleeves as I walked behind the first attacker, there was no need to be quiet or sneaky because they were all so involved with Jerry. I looked at him; he looked way older than me. _That doesn't matter. Your Jack, you can take anyone._

I held this thought with me as I made the first kick to the back of his knee; I smiled as he fell to the floor, yelling with pain. This made the others notice. The next attacker came raging at me with speed but I took a step back as he came in to my range, grabbed him back the arm and twisted it as he fell next to his friend, tearing with pain in his shoulder. Now the only one that was left was Arthur, I stalked toward him as he began punching Jerry in the stomach. Seeing Jerry with a bloody nose sent a whole new anger racing through my body. I grabbed Arthur by the next fist that he was going to use against Jerry and twisted it back towards his spine and turned him around long enough to see who he was now up against, and then I threw him to the floor. Jerry fell to the floor groaning in pain, but I couldn't help him just yet, I wasn't done with Arthur.

After recovering from his twisted arm, Arthur got back up again quickly taking a swing towards my jaw, but I was a mile ahead of him. I stopped his fist long enough to get a nice, clean hit towards his stomach letting him feel the same pain Jerry had, only worse cause I was stronger.

I picked him up by his collar and got ready for another hit…

"JACK! JACK STOP IT NOW!" I dropped Arthur and turned to my right only to see Arthur's FATHER come running towards flailing his arms franticly. He dropped to where Arthur laid on the floor.

"How dare you do this to my son!" he said looking at me with his brows drawn together. He then turned to Arthur with a pained look.

"Arthur? Arthur! Are you okay?"

At that very moment Rudy came running out of the dojo in our direction and following behind him was a surprised Kim and a dizzy looking Milton and Eddie. Arthur's father turned to Rudy, anger stricken all over his face.

"You! Your student did this to my boy!" the look of confusion must have been highly clear on everyone's faces because his father only got angrier.

"DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT HE DID?" Now he was yelling at the top of his lungs. Rudy looked around at everybody, including the aching bodies on the ground and me; I ducked my head before he could look me in the eye. Rudy then turned back to his father with an even more confused looked.

"No….? Do you?"

"YES I DO! Matter of fact! Him right there!" he yelled pointing at me.

Rudy was appalled. "Jack? Oh no. sir you've got it all wrong, something must have happened. Jack would never do something like this without a dignified reason. Trust me, I know Jack." Arthur's father only waved his hand in disbelief as if doing this action would make Rudy's words disappear.

"Preposterous, your karate students never liked my son! This action," he said, now pointing to his son and the others. "is self-explanatory." I decided it was time to step forward before this could get any farther.

"Look Sir, I will admit I did this, but as Rudy said I had a reason to. Your son was out here with them," I continued pointing to the goons on the floor slowly rising to their feet "harassing and beating up Eddie, Milton, and Jerry." I looked at his father's face and he didn't seem to believe me. "I'm so serious; ask Kim, she was here." I looked at Rudy for help. But instead the next voices I heard from was Jerry.

"It's true. They were just starting on me when Jack and Kim came out and saw them."

"Eddie and Milton were already out cold when we came outside to help." Kim said wrapping up.

Arthur's father thought this through he spoke.

"I still don't believe." I had a feeling he knew it was true and just didn't want to be proven wrong.

He walked over to me pointed a finger to my chest and spoke softly.

"You will pay for this… don't you worry Jackson." He dragged out my name for emphasis. Then picked up his son and dragged him away.

**A/N Part 2 up in a few days! **

**-Jay. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack's P.O.V.**

We all stood there mesmerized. Milton looked at Jerry, Jerry looked at Eddie,

Eddie looked at Kim, and Kim looked at me. I couldn't look at anyone except for

Rudy. I was praying to any God out there for him not to be disappointed in me for

what I have done. Him finally speaking took me out of my internal shock.

"Jerry, Milton, Eddie are you guys okay?" They all nodded even though they

winced while doing so.

"Okay," Rudy continued. "I'll need you to go home and got some rest, that goes

for you also Kim. They'll be no practice tomorrow." I stood still as the guys turned

to walk home. Rudy turned toward the dojo as his head lowered.

"Jack and Kim, can you follow me into the office." Kim nodded and we walked

into the dojo after Rudy.

Rudy closed the office door after we were all in, he told us to sit while he made his

way to his desk chair.

"Okay," he started off rubbing his temples. "tell me what happened." Kim was the

voice to be heard first from the two of us.

"We already did." Her voice hinted anger and frustration.

"I know but-"

"But what?" Kim rebutted. "Is it really hard to believe that Arthur would do

something like this?" She was standing up now and was "all up in Rudy's face" as

Jerry would have stated if he was here. I put my hand on her wrist. When she

looked down, it looked as if she had forgotten I was also in the office.

"Kim sit and calm down." She sat but still had the same emotions inside of her.

"But Jack he doesn't understand." This time I looked her straight in the eye.

"Kim relax, just let Rudy finish." With that she seemed to calm down. I looked

back to Rudy, giving him the OK to continue.

"Okay Jack, I'm not saying I don't trust or believe you. It's Arthur's father that

probably isn't going to believe you." I nodded as he spoke with sympathy.

"I know but there has to be some way to get him to believe what I said. I know

Arthur doesn't like us and he's going to go up and beyond trying to find a way to

make it look like it was our faults." All Rudy did was look at me. All this

commotion in one day was making my head swirl.

"Jack, I'll talk to him tomorrow and you can come to." I nodded.

"Thanks Rudy." I nudged Kim in the shoulder.

"Ow! What?"

"Say thank you." I said in a whisper pointing to Rudy. She gave me the evil eye

before flashing a smile at Rudy.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now go home, remember there's no practice tomorrow." He

reminded us as we walked out the door.

Kim and I walked aimlessly through the streets. Well, at least I was. I didn't want

to go home to my mom and explain what happened today. I've been through

enough interrogation for one day. I decided to ask Kim where she was going and

just go with her there.

"So… Kim where you headed?" she took a deep breath before she answered.

"Home. You?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe go with you to your house…?" I asked nervously. I didn't know why, I've

been to her house plenty of times. I saw her face flush as she played with her hair.

"Sure Jack."

When we go to her house we went straight to the backyard. But first we grabbed a

few ice cream cones because it gets hot in the middle of the afternoon. We sat

underneath her big oak tree. I guess I must have looked worried because soon she

asked if I was okay.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine. Not like I'm nervous about tomorrow or anything." I said

with a hesitant laugh. She turned her body to face me; her face was full of concern.

"Jack…?"

"Kim seriously I'm fine." She still had her worried face frozen on; this is a face I

never liked to see, and besides I don't like anyone to be worried for me or sorry for

me, ever. Making her smile was the only way I could be satisfied. I scooped off

some ice cream with my finger and smeared it on her cheek.

"Jack!" she yelled swatted my hand away. She laughed as she wiped the ice cream

from her face with the collar of her shirt.

"I had to make you smile Kimberly." I said while laughing between breaths. She

blushed, and then scowled.

"Don't call me that Jack, I'm just worried about you and what's going to happen

with Arthurs dad." I shook my head as I finished off my ice cream.

"Don't be. Everything's going to be fine." Kim only stared at me. Concern filling

her eyes once again.

"Kim. I promise. Nothing bad is going to happen." I said smiling at her.

_**Let's hope I didn't jinx it… **_


	6. Chapter 6

**"Kim. I promise. Nothing bad is going to happen." I said smiling at her.**

_**Let's hope I didn't jinx it…**_

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I promised her while also promising myself. I was praying that all the good

luck in the world would help me now. Honestly, I'm usually not afraid of

anything, but Arthur's dad was a person you didn't want to be in bad terms

with.

Rudy had told me that I would need to beat his office again at 3pm to talk to

Arthur's dad, or Mr. Sheffield, which I now know. When I came home last

night from Kim's house, I told my mother. She wasn't mad; she knew that

what I did was right. But she also said I have to take the consequence as a

man. That only made me angry, considering the fact that I was only 13, but

as usual she was right.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:43.

"Guess I'd better be going." I yelled out to my mother who was in the

kitchen getting lunch ready.

"Okay," she called back, "Jack?" she walked out the kitchen as I opened the

door.

"Yeah mom?" she opened her arms for a hug; I shook my head and smiled

as she walked over and hugged me.

"Remember what I told you." I nodded my head.

"I will. I promise." She nuzzled my head and then let me go.

On my journey to the dojo I kept my mind clear of all things that had to do

with what was coming up, but as I came closer to my destination I got

frantic. I took a deep breath as I came to the doors, I looked inside at the

empty blue mats, and I looked in towards Rudy's office door and saw

figures moving inside. I took a deep breath.

_**Here I go…**_

I pushed open the door and walked through the empty dojo. Hearing my own

footsteps echoing through my ears killed me. I step up to Rudy's door and I

knocked. It opened almost immediately.

"Hey Jack, come right on in." Rudy said, but not in his usual perky crazy

self, he eyes looked stressed and his face looked worn out and troubled. I

would have asked him what was wrong, but apparently I didn't have any

time. Arthur's dad or Mr. Sheffield came right up next to Rudy with a stern

look on his face.

"Jackson come right in."

"I see you don't waste any time getting to the point." I mumbled. All he did

was smile menacingly. Rudy chose to sit quickly at his desk and play with

the stars on his sash while Mr. Sheffield spoke.

"Please sit." He gestured to the couch. Even though he had said the word

please nothing about the way he said it was mannerly. I shook my head.

"I prefer to stand, thank you." _**Just in case I need to make a quick getaway. **_

I thought to myself.

He shrugged. "Suit yourself Jackson."

"You can just call me Jack, I go by that." he nodded.

"Yes, anyway _**Jackson,**_" I could tell he did that just to annoy me, and it did.

But of course I wouldn't let him get that satisfaction. "I'll have you know

that I just set up a new Summer School for delinquents a few miles away

from Seaford." He announced proudly. I looked at around the room

confused.

"So…?" Arthur's dad looked at Rudy with a smile I couldn't quite describe,

and Rudy shook in a way I couldn't really describe either. Mr. Sheffield

turned back to me.

"I say this because you seem to be out of hand Jackson, so for the rest of the

summer you be incarcerated in my school." My eyes bulged out.

"Are you kidding me?" I turned to Rudy.

"Rudy come one! You gotta help me out here. He can't do that." all Rudy

did was shake his head.

"Jack, I'm sorry. But he can, he has much more power than me."

"But Rudy-"

"Enough Jackson!" Mr. Sheffield bellowed. He got up and walked towards

me. By instinct I immediate started to back up towards the door.

"What's done is done." I shook my head.

"You can't do this, not without a parental consent."

"Oh I don't think we will have a problem with that." I looked at him

weirdly.

"What do you mean?"

"We already sent your mom a brochure and she seemed very, very interested

in our teachings."

"That's ridiculous; my mom doesn't think I'm a delinquent. She would

never do this." he walked closer to the door until he was turning the door

knob in his hands.

"We'll see. But you leave tomorrow." And with that he walked out of the

office. I turned back to Rudy in anger.

"RUDY!" he jumped at my raised voice.

"What?" I looked at him for an explanation for what just happened.

"Look Jack, he came in here saying that he was going to enroll you in his

school or else he was going to close down our dojo and I would lose my

job." He finished sadly looking down at his white gi. All my anger went

away when I saw the look in his eyes.

"Rudy I'm so sorry I didn't know…" all he did was nod.

"Rudy, I'll do this, just so that you won't lose your job." Now he looked up

at me.

"Jack I can't let you take on that kind of responsibility." I waved my hand in

the air as if to swipe away his ridiculous comment.

"Oh please Rudy, you were there for me plenty of times when I really

needed it. This is the right thing to do."

"But Jack you're giving away most of your summer." Rudy pleaded.

"Pshh. Maybe I'll find a way to break out." I said only half joking.

After a few more minutes of convincing Rudy that it was okay, he let me

leave. I left with a heavy head of course. I didn't know what to do. Arthur's

father scammed everyone, even my mother. I didn't know where to go. For

the first time in my life I felt the world on my shoulders. I found myself

walking to Kim's house. I knocked on her door to find it open.

"Kim?" I called through the house.

"I'm in my room." She yelled back. I trudged up the steps and made a left to

her room. I lightly knocked on the door, she opened it.

"So Jack, tell me what happened. I'm dying over here." I walked into her

room and sat on her carpeted floor not bothering to sit on the bed. I took a

deep breath before I answered.

"I'm in deep trouble, I'll tell you that." she came and sat down on the bed.

"Why? What did his dad do?" I looked down at my fingers and started to

play with them to stay away from any feelings.

"He's sending me away to his school for delinquents, it's a few miles away

from Seaford." Kim gasped and was quite for a while.

"How long are you going to stay there?"

"For the whole summer…" I said slowly so she could take it all in. the room

was quiet for a long time, I couldn't take the echoing of my thoughts in my

head, I needed to hear Kim. I turned around to face her, I had to look up

since I was on the floor and she was on the bed.

"Kim say something." I pleaded to her; it was still silence until she finally

spoke.

"Are you going to go?" she said in a small voice.

"I have to. If I don't, Rudy will lose his job and the dojo, and I think my

mom already said yes." Kim's eyes were shocked.

"Jack you cant-"

"I have to." I interrupted her. "I leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" she exclaimed. "But Jack-" I stopped her again. I didn't want

any more of her disagreements.

"Kim it doesn't matter what you say, I'm still going to go, it won't be bad. I

think I'll miss you most." I said looking to the floor. I rested my head on her

knees, and I felt her hand run through my shaggy hair.

"I know Jack…" I looked up at her as she took her hand out of my hair, I

held there for a moment, just looking at it. I rose up to rest on my knees. I

intertwined my hands with hers and then I finally looked at her face. Her

cheeks were red. I didn't know if it was from the sudden news or from me

holding her hand. She didn't ask me what I was doing and I was glad

because I barely knew either.

"I want to remember you when I'm gone Kim, you know, just in case." I

grazed her cheek with a kiss and I leaned back on my feet. She didn't smile

or anything, her cheeks just got redder. I wanted to do more and go farther,

but I decided against it. I got up and turned to her door, I looked back at her.

Her hand was touching the place I had just kissed. I waved and gave half a

smile and turned to walk out the door.

"Jack wait! Don't leave yet…"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Get ready for this chapter; it's going to be really Kack!**

**I feel like being sweet today with this chapter. **

_**"Jack wait! Don't leave yet…"**_

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I turned on my heel with my hand still holding on to the door knob.

"What is it?" I asked, wondering what else it could possibly be.

"Stay for a moment longer." She was practically begging. The air in the

room felt so thick as I looked at her, it was awkward but it was sad.

Knowing that I won't see her for the rest of the summer made me want to

leave faster so the feelings won't come crashing down on me. But of course

looking at her like this, I couldn't say no. But I had to at least force myself,

without looking at her. If I did, I wouldn't be able to refuse her.

"Kim, I have to go. I have to go see my mom, pack, and I still didn't say

goodbye to the guys or to see if they're even okay." I said looking at her

carpeted floor. I yearned to hear, to see with my ears if she made any

movements, but she seemed to stay still. She exhaled, that's all she did.

"Jack look at me." She said begging again. I couldn't be rude, so I did. But I

crashed like I knew I would.

"Please Jack?" she pleaded as I looked into her eyes. They were full of pain

and loss even though I haven't left yet. This made me think about how they

will look when I'm actually gone.

I looked to the floor and let go of the doorknob that seemed to keep me here.

I looked back to her and nodded before I began to walk to her. When I sat

next to her but was far enough that I was able to look away. I gave half a

smile and shrugged my shoulders. She shrugged her shoulders also, neither

of us knowing what to do with this odd quiet moment. The thick air had

followed me from the door to where I know vacated; it hung down on us

threatening to choke me if she didn't speak up soon.

"Is there some way you can sneak me along with you?" she asked focusing

on her hands.

"Maybe if I stuff you in my suitcase." I said with a light laugh to it, trying

my best to lighten up the mood. But seeing it didn't work, I got frustrated.

"Kim stop being sad. At least save for when I'm gone, but while I'm still

here with you, don't be. Be happy. When I leave, I don't want this to be the

last image of you that I see. I want to be the last memory of you to be

happy." I said poking her cheek trying to encourage and release a smile.

"Jack, stop it." she said finally laughing while trying to suppress my hand

from poking her.

"Smile for me then Kimberly." I said sincerely. She looked at me at my new

sound of voice, but she did smile.

_**She smiled for me. **_

I let myself smile at the thought.

"Thanks." She nodded to say 'you're welcome'

"So tell me one of your wishes." The request was so random it made me

laugh.

"One of my wishes?" Kim nodded.

"I want to make it come true before you leave." She smiled again, keeping it

there just for me. I thought earnestly.

_**The one wish that I want Kim, my best friend, to grant for me before I **_

_**leave to never see her again for a whole summer. **_

_**One wish I beg for her to make come true, to grant forever.**_

"My one wish is for you to never find another guy best friend while I'm

gone. I want to be your number one." I said looking at her. Her smile faded,

but I realized it wasn't because of what I said; it's because of what it meant

to our friendship.

_**Maybe we're finally seeing how much our friendship is worth. **_

This thought scared me. If our friendship meant this much to me, it will be

even harder to avoid missing her. But soon her smile was back, almost as

soon as the thought had entered my head. She nodded.

"You can trust me. I'll make it my duty to make it come true." She held up

her pinky finger to me laughing. I took it into mine gladly while laughing

right along with her. After we pinky-promised each other she plopped back

down on her back and followed after her, falling to her side. After our fit of

giggles resided I turned to her.

"Tell me one of your wishes now. I'll make it come true." Kim turned to me,

and to my surprise to touch my hair softly, parted it a bit from my eyes, then

took a deep breath in after she removed her hand.

"The same as yours." I nodded, having a feeling.

"I think it's going to be a little easier for me to grant that wish." She

laughed; her laugh was golden like her hair, which I now wanted to touch.

_**She did touch mine after all. **_

I reached over and took a strand and twirled it around my finger. Her eyes

flicked over to my finger then back at me. She smiled again, but directly at

me this time, I smiled to, but my eyes didn't once leave her hair. From the

strand that I touched, a portion of her hair fell into her face, I moved my

hand to her face and cleared it from her face with one quick swipe. She

closed her eyes as I did so, and when I was done she opened her eyes again.

"Jack?"

"Mhm?" I answered, still being mesmerized by the touch of her hair to my

fingers.

"I have one more wish." I let my eyes trace from her head to her eyes.

"What is it?"

"I want to remember you in a different way." She said slowly.

"How so?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Surprise me." She said. I nodded.

"K. Close your eyes then." She obeyed quickly. I thought about what she

meant or what she possibly could mean.

_**She wants to remember me in a different way. That means I have to give **_

_**her something that I never gave her before, do something that was never **_

_**done before. **_

An idea popped into my head and I stared at her face. I didn't know how she

would react to it. But it was my last day, so I wanted to push the boundaries.

I ran my hand through her hair until my head was safety tucked away into

the crook of her neck. Her eyebrows rose, wondering about what I was

doing, but her eyes stayed closed, meaning she trusted me. I smiled at this

action. I inched closer to her and experimented with my idea.

I pressed my lips against hers softly, my hand at the back of her neck

tightened, pulling her closer. I felt it in her lips the she was surprised but she

didn't pull back and she didn't stop but only started to kiss me back. Words

right now in my brain weren't able to comprehend on my action because it

was so wonderful. Her lips were soft and the warmth reminded me of

outside, summer. I took my hand out of her hair as soon as I was sure she

wouldn't pull away and I skidded it down to take hold of her hand, I

searched for her pinky finger and when I found it, I took it into my own

pinky and shook it, to show her that I will always grant this wish anytime

she wanted me to, she now smiled into our kiss, knowing what it now meant.

She took her free hand and ran it through my hair, she pulled back and it

scared me.

But soon she was back again on my lips. I pulled her by the waist, wanting

no space between us.

Through the whole day events, I knew this was the happiest. I didn't want to

relive this moment; I wanted to stay in it for the rest of my life. After all

that's happened today, I'm glad it did because this moment would have

never existed in my time line if today never happened. I learned to be

thankful for each day, because Kim, my Kimberly, now knows how to make

it worth waking up again tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**** Hey, I know I've been on a mini hiatus. But it was **

**because of writer's block. **

**Ehh, whatchuu gonna do right? **

**Anyway, I have noticed that a lot of you favorite and subscribe **

**me, but do not review. **

**So do me a favor and review, but I do love all of the subscribes **

**and alerts and all that junk. **

**Love you guys *thumbs up***

**Here's chapter 8. **

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I was almost finished packing my last suitcase when my mom knocked in to

greet me, bringing in along Jerry, Eddie, and Milton.

"Jack, hurry up and pack your last suitcase. When you're done, come

downstairs and then we'll leave." My mom said to me, but with Jerry, Eddie,

and Milton here she might as well have announced it.

"Okay." I said quietly, still not believing she could have gone along with

this. As soon as she left the room's atmosphere immediately lifted. I sat back

on the heels of my foot and smiled at my friends, but none of them looked

happy, not even Jerry. They all stared at my suitcases, the three of them I

had, and then looked back at me with confused expressions, and this was a

new face for Milton since he was hardly confused.

That's how I know things were bad. I shrugged my shoulders forgetting that

I never told them what had happened, but I knew they would somehow think

that all of this was their fault. I sighed.

"So… guys what's up?" without even answering the question, or beating

around the bush like they usually do, they asked me the question I've forgot

that I've been dreading. But now that I remembered a little while ago, I

started to dread it all over again.

"What's with the suitcases?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah," Milton piggy-backed. "Where are you going?"

Both of their questions were blunt and straight forward. I looked down and

my suitcases and finally got up from my knees, wincing with a slight cramp

in the right thigh.

"Um… I'm going away for the summer." All three of their mouths dropped

open, but Eddie was the first to recover.

"When are you coming back?" I shrugged my shoulders. That's the one

question I hadn't thought about. Eddie looked like he had something else to

say but then quickly shut his mouth.

"Why are you leaving?" Milton asked.

_**Here we go.**_

I walked back a few steps and sat on my bed getting ready for the long story

I had to tell.

"After the whole thing with Arthur, his dad and Rudy invited back to Rudy's

office at the dojo the next day. Long story short, Arthur's dad, who I now

know is called Mr. Sheffield, said that, because of my "bad-behavior" I have

to go to his reform school for the whole summer." After I finished with the

important details they looked shocked again. No one spoke up this time. I

cleared my throat after the 5 minute mark.

"It's none of you guys fault. It's only Arthur's" I assured them. But they still

remained quiet with the same expressions. I looked at them from left to

right.

"Guys? Say something."

Jerry was the first to move; he came and plopped down right beside me,

bouncing me a little into the air in the process.

"I just can't believe you're going away from the whole summer man." He

said patting my shoulders and shaking his head. "What am I going to do with

all the ladies with you gone?" He asked, mostly talking to himself. This

thought though, made me laugh, maybe even lighting my mood, but also

making me sadder because I won't have laughs like this when I leave.

"You can handle them Jerry." I answered still laughing, which seemed to

take Eddie and Milton out of their internal shock, but also gave them a

questioning look.

"Wait, where's Kim?" Milton asked. At the mentioning of her name, the

image of us having our first kiss just yesterday, a few hours ago, made my

face immediately turned red and they all looked at me questionably,

including Jerry.

"Um… I actually don't know." I said slowly. It was true though, I hadn't

seen her since I left her house yesterday.

"Did you say goodbye to her already?" Milton asked leaning against the wall

of my room.

I nodded my head, and the way I had said goodbye to her was still lodged

into my mind since the mentioning of her name.

During my flashback I hadn't noticed them all looking at me, putting the

pieces together.

"Ohhh, looks like he _**already **_said goodbye to her." Eddie said trying to hold

in a laugh, only making me blush harder.

"Guys, it wasn't like that." I said trying to suppress them and also myself.

They were sure to make things more than what they seem to be.

"Of course it was." Jerry said bluntly. I sighed. What was the use, there's no

convincing these guys of anything once they had their minds set on another.

"So?" Eddie said, getting on with the subject.

"So what?" I said, stalling for as much time as I could.

"Come on Jack," Milton said shaking his head. "Tell us what happened."

When they saw I wouldn't budge, then started poking me, mostly trying to

make me crack.

First came Eddie, then Jerry, and lastly Milton.

Personally, I feel wrong telling anyone about the moment Kim and I shared,

it was private and it should stay private.

_**Poke *!**_

And I don't how Kim would feel about it if I she found out I told the guys

about our kiss.

_**Poke*!**_

But then again …

_**Poke*!**_

I should probably ….

_**Poke*!**_

Oh jeez!

"FINE !" I yelled, finally cracking under their excessive poking. I stood up

and turned around to see them all smiling, happy with success and giddy

with the excitement of the information they were about to get out of me.

I ran my fingers through my hair.

It was just a kiss. No big deal right.

"I kissed her." I said straight and to the point. If I didn't, the poking would

resume and I had enough of that as if.

Oddly enough, the room got immensely quiet. I expected a tad bit more

screaming, but no.

Instead I got three overly shocked faces, all mouths agape.

"Well then…" Jerry said first to recover. I'm guessing.

I looked at them confused.

"Wait. I thought that you guys wanted us to get together. I thought that you

guys hearing we kissed would make you guys, oh I don't know, start

jumping for joy. Or at least you Jerry, asking me how it was like you always

do." I said confusion and frustration showing clearly through me.

"We did want this to happen, and we are excited," Milton started. "But think

about it Jack, was this really the right timing. Just kissing Kim and having to

leave her literally the next day. And let's not forget that she's not going to

see you until school starts." I thought about what he said and of course it

made sense, it was Milton who said it.

Was it really that bad? I guess I hadn't thought about it because I was just

into the moment. I guess.

But now thinking about it, I really did start to feel bad.

Oh jeez. Now here are more things to worry about.

"Maybe she won't be mad about. I mean, she knows that I'm being forced to

leave against my will." I said, hoping Milton was a tad bit on the wrong side.

Just this once.

"I guess you have a point Jack. And at this place they allow visits right?"

There it is again, Milton asking me things I never really had the chance to

think about.

I simply shrugged.

"I don't know. I'll check later though. I'll call you if they do, because they

have phones. That much I know about the place."

All three of them nodded this time.

"Yeah, and I'm sure there are visits. It's not jail we're talking about." Eddie

announce, seeming to wake up from his trance of silence.

I nodded. Silently hoping it wasn't going to be like jail, even though part of

me knew it will be exactly like jail in a way.

As soon as Eddie finished speaking, the door revealed a knock. All of us

turned, half expecting it to be Kim. But when my mom showed her face we

all let out a breath we were holding.

"Come on Jack, it's time to go. Did you finish packing?" I nodded, not even

bothering to look at them.

"Okay well, come one now. We need to go. I'll be downstairs." I nodded

again as she excited. I turned around to look at my friends. I shrugged my

shoulders as I grabbed my jacket, and then zipped up my suitcase.

They helped me carry my suitcases down the stairs and then out the door

where we stopped by the car. We could all see my mom already inside

waiting with the trunk open and engine running.

"Well," I said after we finished packing the suitcases into the trunk. "I'll see

you guys soon." They all nodded, not bothering to say anything to me.

I tried to look past it.

I hugged all one by one. Silently wishing Kim was here so I could say bye to

her again, and possibly grant her wish a second time. I sighed when I

finished my goodbyes to my best friends. I hopped in the front seat, as I

looked at them walking away down to the street, most likely going to the

dojo.

I turned to my mom.

"Let's go." I said quietly, as I buckled my seat belt and we backed out the

driveway. I looked at my street one last time as we drived away. This

reminded me of all the times I had to move around in my life, never making

any real friends.

This thought formed a lump in my throat, and the very thing I dreaded

started to happen.

I wiped a tear that rolled down my cheek away before it dropped onto my

collar as we drove onto the highway, further away from my life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jack's P.O.V.**

"Okay Jack, here we are." my mom said as we slowed to a stop in front of a

tall, 20th century-like, gray-ish black gate. The ride here was about 4 hours

and I hadn't been able to get any sleep from the worries, the loss of my first

real friends, and the anger at my mother for sending me here for the whole

summer.

But now, looking up out of my window and the tall, imprisoned, sky-

scraper, huge multiplex building behind the gate, made all my exhaustion go

south, I was no longer tired, just nauseous.

"Mom?" I asked quietly, leaning back into my seat and looking down at my

hands, the only way to hide how I really felt about this decision.

"Yeah?" my mom answered after she too, finished gazing up at the building

behind its gates.

"Why'd you even decide to send me here?" my mom sighed and I saw her

turn to me even though my head was still down, vaguely interested in my

hands.

"Jack, I'll admit, they talked me into it. it seems like a really good

opportunity for you and-"

"A good opportunity ? For what?" I asked, almost yelling, interrupting her.

I finally looked up at her confused, she shrugged her shoulders as she looked

at the steering wheel and I rolled my eyes.

"IT's a good opportunity for you to, you know, become a real man. I thought

it was a good opportunity because…"she stopped to look at me and then

down to her lap. "you don't have father figure in your life Jack." I was taken

aback by this, her reason.

_**All this I just thought she was trying to get rid of me for the summer, but **_

_**no. she was just feeling bad about being a single parent. **_

Now I felt even worse, knowing she was just looking out for me as usual.

But I do have a father-figure in my life, it's Rudy and he knows it.

"Mom," I turned to lay a hand on her shoulder. She turned to me and smiled,

showing that everything was okay, the same smile she gave me when I was

younger or when I cried. She soon laid her hand on top of mine.

These were the times I hated my dad the most. But I sucked up my anger and

decided to do this for my mom.

"Come on, drive in. I'm ready to go." I said, putting a smile of my own on.

We drove through the tall gates and entered the corridor where all the other

parents were dropping their kids off. When we came to a full stop, I hopped

out the passenger seat and opened the trunk. Soon I saw my mom by my

side, helping me with my three suitcases. We shut the trunk and headed to

the registration section of the building. While we stood in line I noticed

signs all over the building.

'**Resistance is NEVER the KEY' **

"**YOU make boys AND girls. WE make MEN and WOMEN" **

_**At least this isn't a boy's only school, **_I thought as I walked past the sign

after reading it. We finally made it to the desk and as soon as I walked up,

the lady who was sitting immediately took my hand and stamps it on the

back; I took my hand back and stared at it. It had a number on it in blue.

**954**

I stared at it weirdly until the lady explained it to me.

"The number tells you what room you'll be staying in. Say it's more like

your social code number in here." I nodded.

"Oh."

"Now, the visiting days are on the weekends only and holidays during the

summer. The hours are from day break to sun set. Jackson," the

administrator said looking at me. "Curfew is at 11:00, clear ?"

"Yes Ma'am." I nodded, smiling, trying to show that I wanted to be here.

I looked around at all the other kids, not a single one looked like they

wanted to be here.

My mother finished giving in all the information she had, and finished

singing all the papers that she had been given.

I grabbed my suitcases as we moved aside and let the others that were

behind us now go. This was where we would say our goodbyes since no

parents were allowed further beyond this point in the building.

"Okay Jack, this is it." I nodded, looking down at the floor, already missing

the sunshine outside, already missing my mom even though she wasn't even

gone yet. I didn't bother wasting any time saying goodbye. I just hugged her,

tightly instead. She immediately hugged me back and we didn't separate till

registration room was pretty much empty.

I grabbed my suitcases and passed through the screen door that led to the

rest of the kids, and I'd go on from there. I looked back one more time, and I

waved one last time to my mom, then turned, took a breath, and walked

forward.

I looked around the crowded room. Some kids knew each other and were

talking quietly and others, like me, were standing quietly by themselves

waiting. It was a huge room and that was it, there were no chairs or anything

like that, just a big podium at the front, where now a man stepped up and of

course it was Arthur's father.

"Okay settle down. I'm glad that all of you kids came today." his voice

boomed through the big room making it seem small. He seemed to wait for a

applause, but when he saw that one was never going to come, only a few

coughs and sneezes here and there, he continued. "Now, when you hear your

number that has been stamped on the back of your hand, please step forward

and receive all the things that you will need for your stay at your new

home." He finished off with a big small, but I felt as though his menacing

eyes were directed to me only when he finally found me in the crowd. As he

walked off the podium, another lady in a gray suit and short cut hair walked

up. She was shorter then Arthur's dad, but taller than me.

"Number **781**" I saw a girl quickly pop up and walk towards the podium.

She was given a key to put around her neck and clothes, then she walked off

to where I now noticed guards were standing by, and then they led her into

another part of the building.

"Number **782**" this time a boy walked up. I looked down at my number.

**954**

I wasn't going to be called for a while I realized. I took my biggest suitcase

and put it to stand, and then I sat and waited.

**Kim's P.O.V.**

"HIYAH!" I yelled, flipping Eddie over onto his back and winning my spar

match. Rudy had called the time, and then I helped Eddie back up onto his

feet.

Today at the dojo was a quiet one, no one was in the mood to laugh and goof

off like we do on a regular basis. It's been one day since Jack left and

already most of us were depressed by it, especially me. The last memory of

him and I was us kissing and imagining it every time someone says Jacks

name hurts me. But of course I can't tell anyone or show anyone how sad I

am, it'll only make me look weak.

The boys all sat against the wall, not bothering to hide how they felt and

Rudy wasn't even himself anymore, out of all of us, Jack was the closest to

him so now that he's gone, he feels lost somehow.

"Class dismissed." Rudy said quietly, there was no need to yell it as he

usually does because after all, we were all quiet, lost in our own thoughts of

Jack.

We all bowed but didn't have as much heart into it. I changed quickly and

then grabbed my karate bag and headed out to the door, I looked back at the

guys after Rudy had disappeared into his office with a faint sound of crying

coming from his office and constant flushing from his toilet or yelling at

Tip-Tip.

"Bye guys." I said quietly waving. They never said anything back to me,

they just all waved with half smiles, the only one who didn't smiled at all or

even wave was Jerry. Since Jack was his best friend, and they did almost

everything together, liked the same band even, Jack leaving must have hit

him harder than anyone else.

I sighed, and then walked out of dojo, faintly wondering what Jack could be

doing right now.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I was sitting on my suitcase, looking around for what seemed like hours,

waiting for my number to be called.

"Number **954**" I stood up from where I was sitting and leisurely brought

myself to the front. As I walked I could feel the eyes of all the kids who

were left waiting to be called staring at me, burning holes through my back.

I finally reached the front where the lady stood; I stood quietly as she hung

the necklace with the key that every child received, over my head. I stared

down at it and saw that it had my number engraved on it. The lady soon then

gave me a bundle of clothes that were neatly folded and before I even had a

chance to walk off entirely, she had called the next number.

I walked off towards the guards and as soon as I got close enough, they

opened the door with a wide creak but not before unlocking it first. Another

guard all dressed in black made himself presentable to me as I followed him

down the long hallway. It wasn't as brightly lit as the larger room was and

the walls felt damp and cold as I walked pass them. Soon we walked into a

larger that opened itself into a wide semi-circle. The guard I was told to

follow quickly walked up to one of the rooms on the right, we stood abruptly

at one particular one. All the doors had a number written on top in what

seemed to be steel and of course the one we stopped at had my number on

top. The guard turned to look down on me.

"Jackson Dare Anderson?" I nodded my head, his voice was deep and quite

menacing, but it didn't make me feel the way I did around Arthur's dad. He

reached into his pocket and took a slide of paper that was covered in plastic;

he slid it into the empty slot that was below the number plate.

It read: **Jackson Dare Anderson. **

**Age; 14. Place of Origin; Seaford, California. Height; 5'8 **

Without further instructions, the guard stepped back and walked away. I

looked around and saw a few kids entering with their own guards, and others

who's had left and they were opening their rooms with the keys that we were

given. I grabbed hold of mine and unlocked the door, as soon as I stepped

inside a light flicked on over the door and one that was on the stand by the

bed. I dropped all my baggage and looked around, the walls were painted

gray of course with only a few stripes of black, there was a small window

with bars over it over the bed and a door to the far left. I walked over to the

door and peered inside. There was a toilet shower and sink, and also another

door showing that the bathroom was connected to whoever was on the other

side of me. I walked back over to the bed and laid the bunch of clothes that I

was given on the bed. I noticed a sheet of paper lying smack in the middle of

the bed; I sat on the bed and then read the note.

**Jackson D. Anderson, 954.**

**After getting settled, change into the clothes that you were given, they **

**were made out to be your size and your shoes are by the foot of your **

**bed, also in your size. Leave all your belongings in your room including **

**your cellular device and be present in the Greeting Hall at once. No **

**delays. No excuses.**

I huffed out a breath and set the paper down as I looked over at the clothes.

The pants were army green, no big surprise there, and the shirt was a black

vest. I quickly changed and then found the shoes, which were black combat

boots.

Then I quickly remembered something.

_**My phone! I still have my phone.**_ I jumped up and practically ran to my bad

and rummaged through it, until I found my phone. I quickly turned it on and

saw that they were already 4 missing calls, all from Jerry, Kim, Eddie, and

Milton. I smiled, then it quickly faded remembering how much I missed

them hit me hard.

I called Jerry back, no answer.

I called Eddie back, voicemail.

I called Milton, it rang out.

_**Why is no one answering their phone? **_I thought puzzled. I had one hope

let, and that was Kim.

I called and it rang and rang, and when I was just about to hang up. I heard

her voice.

"Hello Jack?" I answered giddily.

"Kim!" I almost yelled in excitement.

"Oh my gosh Jack! I thought you wouldn't call me back. I didn't know they

let you keep your phone."

"Neither did I! I thought for sure they would take it." I said, my cheeks

already hurting from all the smiling.

"Jack everyone here already misses you. The guys aren't even the same

anymore including Rudy."

"Oh. I called them back but they didn't answer; only you did. I miss them so

much already." I said picking at the army pants.

"I miss you a lot Jack." Kim said after a moment of silence. I missed Kim so

much she wouldn't even understand, everything about her I already missed.

"Kim about the kiss…I just needed something to remember you by. I wanted

a good memory that would last." I said quietly. I could practically hear her

smile.

"It's fine Jack. I'm … I'm glad you did." I smiled, happy she was on board

with everything at hand.

"I didn't mean to just kiss you and then leave the day after. Milton said it

was bad, but I told them you would understand." I said rubbing the back of

my head, still a little embarrassed from the situation.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean for all this to happen." I nodded, like she

could see, and it was quiet for a long time.

"Jack we all really think you're a hero. You're so brave for doing all this."

"It was nothing Kim; it's the right thing to do at least, for the people I love."

I said. A faint memory of my mom and what she had said this morning

popped into my head.

"Jack you really are my hero." Kim said in a soft voice, hearing her say this

pained my heart and I wanted to be right next to her, hugging her, maybe

even kissing her again.

I was about to say everything that just went through my head, but I didn't

have any more time. The paper had noted at the bottom that I needed to be in

attendance at 5pm, I looked at the clock on the far side of the room and saw

it was 4:56.

"Kim I have to go. Tell the guys I miss them a lot, okay? … and thanks, for

calling me your hero." I had to hurry up and hang up the phone before she

even replied and ran out my door, carelessly leaving my phone behind on

my bed, locking the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****Heyy it's xSweetFireStarsx here. Thanks to all the reviews, **

**followers, and favorites! I will answer your questions by inbox for **

**anyone who has any. And if you're wondering what it is that they do **

**to make Jack forget his memory, you're going to have to wait **

**because I don't want to ruin the story for you (; **

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I left my phone in my room since the sheet instructed me to do so, and I headed out

to find the Greeting Hall. I walked out into the huge, wide, semi-circle where all

the rooms were held and looked around. I noticed that the girls wore black pants,

green combat boots, and army shirts; others had vests on, total opposite from the

boys. I noticed one particular boy who looked like he knew where he was going,

and since I was lost and had no idea where to go, I decided I should ask him for

some type of direction to the Greeting Hall.

"Hey, uh, do you know how to get to the Greeting Hall?" I asked him, hoping

everyone was going to the same place as I was.

"Sure I do, just follow me." His voice was a little deeper than mine, but we were

the same height. Though my hair was a bit long, he had a short crew cut. His hair

color was blonde with a slight brown to it; much different from Kim's kind of

blonde.

"K thanks." I replied back with a smile. He nodded as he walked and I followed

closely behind.

We walked through a dark hall that was opened up to a fork with four different

ways, he stopped for a second as if to decipher which one was the right one to pick

and which one would most likely get us lost. He soon picked the pathway on the

far left and we continued to walk. I looked around at the architectural designs and I

have to admit it was amazing, but I still didn't want to be here anymore than the

next kid. But never the less, it had to done for my mom.

Thinking of this made me wonder why other kids were forced to come here.

"Hey, by the way, I'm Jack." I said holding up a hand as we stopped in front of a

big room filled with all the kids that were attending. He shook my hand, and I

noticed that his hands were rough but at the same time, not hard.

"Jason Blake. Your last name?"

"Anderson." He nodded.

"Cool. Come on, you can sit with some friends of mine." I nodded an okay since I

didn't know anyone else.

"This your first time here?" I asked him as we shuffled our way over to some

empty seats. He nodded.

"I only know a couple of people here because they're my friends from back home.

It's no coincidence that their parents forced them here like mine." Jason explained

while he waved over to few kids. They waved back almost immediately and

beckoned us over to them. When we got close enough, I saw that it was only two

people: a boy and a girl.

"Hey guys, I got another newbie. Name's Jack Anderson." I waved hello as he

greeted me to them.

"Jack this is Micah Boyce," Jason said pointed to the boy "and Vio`let Hinkson."

He finished off pointing the girl. Micah had a short, bob-cut, and wind- blown

brunette hair that reminded me much of my own, mine was just tad bit longer.

Vio`let had black slick hair cut in layers that reached the small of her back. The

end of her hair was dyed the color that matched her name. After I was introduced

to broth of them, Micah had turned his attention to the front; Jason sat down next

to Micah and also started to pay attention. I made my way over to the last empty

seat next to Vio`let, which seemed to be the only person not paying attention to

what was going on up front. She only continued to file her nails, which were also

painted violet like her hair, and occasionally sigh once in a while. After studying

her for quite some time, I soon turned my attention towards what was going on in

front.

A tall, well-built man, with a very short hair cut was now speaking. He had

something that was close to a British accent, but sounded quite German at the same

time. Noticing by his high-razed get up, that he was one of the generals here, but

you definitely couldn't tell that from his personality.

"We are all happy to be here, no ?" he asked with a smile so bright it was bound to

blind others. He was preppy and sheik despite his muscular arms and booming

deep voice. "At this summer informatory school, we will all be teaching you

children to be young men and women of this generation so that it will not fail." He

smiled even wider this time if that was even humanly possible. I heard Vio`let sigh

again and I turned to her this time, now noticing that she was looking towards the

overly-excited general. She seemed too had caught on to the fact that I was

watching her because she started to talk.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing right now." She said in a hushed mellow tone

that couldn't fit her no more than perfect.

"What is it?" I asked also in hushed tone, because as it looks, we weren't even

supposed to be talking.

"All adults now-a-days think that we're the most messed up generation there is,

and that everyday we're just bound to get worse than we already have. That's why

most kids are here," she explained now turning to me. "Parents think that if they

ship their child off to a place like this, they'll be able to change the world from

what it is now and what it is to be expected later on." After she finished, with one

big breath she turned back around, and I followed suit, but not before getting out

an "I agree." aimed her way. Our over excited general, who I now know is called.

General , was now raising his arms high above his head motioning for us to

stand.

"Rise up and we will now set out onto the field to take part in some fun yet fitting

activities for you boys and girls. Please exit to the right." He finished off pointing

to our exit. We all stood up and followed suit as led us outside into the

sunlight.

**Kim's P.O.V.**

After I had gotten off the phone with Jack, I didn't know what to do with myself. I

was so full of joy and butterflies from what he just said but also feeling lost and

abandoned with him being gone.

_**Wait- full of joy and butterflies? Now I'm sounding just like Milton after he **_

_**finished watching The Vow. **_

I shook my head free of the highly awkward yet hilarious day and was shocked to

see that Jack has changed me almost completely and he's not even here.

_**Must be another one of his gracious and seemly endless list of talents. **_

I thought as I huffed out a breath. I had been pacing in my room trying to free my

head with thoughts of Jack, but trying not to think about him made me think about

him even more, if that's even possible.

I looked out of my bedroom window and down the street to the left to see Jack's

house. It used to be always filled with laughter, noise, and happiness, but Jack took

all that with him leaving the house looking vacant like he never lived in it at all.

I walked back over to my study desk to attempt to distract myself once again for

the fifth time today. Since we all graduated this year from the 8th grade, yes

including Jerry, we don't have any summer packets or worksheets to do, so it

became difficult to find things to do every single day.

I sighed and flopped onto my bed, exhausted from doing nothing. I wondered when

Jack was going to be back, I wondered if he missed us, I wondered if I could visit

him, I wondered what he was doing at the exact time…

That was my thoughts these days, just Jack, Jack, and more Jack.


End file.
